An unexpected turn of events (SNOWBARRY)
by JustanotherSBfan
Summary: My first story, not really a natural writer so sorry for any mistakes. A big snowbarry ending with a negative attitude towards iris and also a bit of cisco banter. There is a bit of intimasy and harsh langauge. Do not think I will carry on with this story


What was once a quiet and peaceful day had turned into a warzone due to the heated arguments between two damaged lovers who were once considered the 'Golden Standard'. Caitlin and Cisco were just milling around worried about the outcome, neither of them particularly liked Iris but were both good enough to put their feelings aside when problems arose. Both of the scientists were trying to resist the temptation of listening in on the conversation,

"Cisco that's probably not a good idea," Caitlin protested, "remember what happened last time."

"Yeah, I guess you're right" sighed Cisco,

A moment of silence passed as the two just stood there staring at the monitor hoping there will be some sort of thing for them to do, meanwhile in the speed lab Barry's and Iris' argument was getting even hotter,

"When I disappeared into the speedforce to save the city, YOU BLAMED ME FOR IT!" Barry snapped, "YOU ACTED AS IF I HAD A CHOICE!"

"HOW DO YOU THINK I FELT AS YOU WIDOWED ME!", Screamed Iris refusing to believe she is in the wrong, "I had to RUN STAR LABS."

Barry answered with a confused look on his face, "Had to? I gave that PRIVILEGE to Cisco who was way more qualified to be the leader of the team, which leads me onto the fact that you were HORRIBLE to them while I was gone, I watched over all the feed in those 9 months and I was completely shocked."

Barry paused for a minute to calm himself down,

He then continued, "I am sorry Iris but you are no longer the woman i wanted to marry. I'm not blaming you for this, I just think we are just two different people now and are no longer right for each other. I hope you can accept this."

Iris looking enraged, she got up and left without saying another word, with that barry sat down and sighed. Back in the cortex Caitlin and Cisco saw Iris on the security footage storming out of star labs and as Cisco's attention was still on a very pissed off Iris, Caitlin panned over to the other monitor and saw a very sad Barry sitting alone. She instinctively snuck away from the monitors and headed straight for the lonely speedster, As she walked into the room she could immediately tell that he was glad to see her, She just sat down next to his and without out any need verbal communication just hugged him.

He slowly relaxed and leaned against her smelling the lovely scent of her perfume, it reminded him of the good ol days when she was always patching him up. After a few minutes Caitlin said softly,"Are you okay barry?"

"I'm not really sure," He replied meekly,

"If you ever need a place to stay you are always welcome to camp out in my apartment,"She whispered, "Although me in my funky pj's is not a pretty sight",

This made him chuckle as she just smiled as him glad that he was not completely broken. They then shared a long stare as barry just admired her beautiful sparkling eyes, he was fascinated by her complexion, he never really took a moment to really examine her like this, he got a weird feeling in his stomach as he saw her bite her lips. They could both sense the moment getting intimate, barry's heart was beating at an abnormal speed, caitlin was blushing as she noticed him just internally panicking. No one but her could ever notice this as she was his doctor and knew him better than anyone, just as something was about to happen the pair heard stomping footsteps in the corridor and slowly broke their interlocking stares to look at the door and of course! We all know whose back for more FUCKING arguing, IRIS. For a moment she stopped in her stride and just looked at them huddled together. This mere sight of these two lovebirds confirmed her suspicions, before thinking of anyone but herself, she blurted out,

"I knew it , I KNEW IT! I think I have known for a long time now that SHE IS THE PROBLEM!"

Both barry and caitlin just looked at her before caitlin decided to ask,"Are you referring to me?" Barry just looked at her then his eyes just panned over to Iris again who was now nodding profusely,

"You are one CHEEKY BITCH you know that," Iris stated steaming from her rage,"I've always known that you would do this to me one day."

Caitlin just sat there stunned at what this woman just said but was even more stunned by Barry standing up and defending her,

"HEY! Don't talk to caitlin like that she is the purest woman I know and my friend, you do NOT get to talk to her like that" Barry shouted

"Wow, she is more talented than I thought, she has already brainwashed and corrupted you." Iris said snarkely

"What are you talking about?" Barry asked quieter now,

"You have to be blind to not be able to see how she feels about you!" Iris snapped angrily. But before barry could say anything more Iris was long gone, he turned around to see tears dripping from cait's eyes. He didn't say anything as he was just trying to process everything that just happened and what Iris said, He asked himself if it could be true. He was phased back into reality as he heard footsteps behind him, he turned around to see caitlin jogging out of the speed lab, without a second thought he chased her down and grabbed her hand, it was so cold that it was painful to hold but he didnt care, she turned around with a look on her face that he had never seen. She looked like her deepest secret had just been told to the world, she looked afraid and scared of what that meant.

"Cait please wait, where are you going" Barry asked desperately,

She gathered up the courage to speak and said,"I am sorry Bar I have to go"

She tried to pull away but although his hand was almost frozen, he was not letting go.

"Was what Iris talking about?" Barry asked sincerely, Caitlin couldn't move, she was speechless, she didn't know what to say to that. Suddenly before she could try and make any sort of noise her alter ego Frost took command of the vessel (Caitlins body) and kissed him.

An initially surprised barry decided not to pull away, he didn't know what was happening but he got slightly aroused by it. By the time that, what felt like a minute long kiss had ended their bodies where up against each other and their faces with about an inch apart from each other.

Barry was still so surprised that the look on his face made Frost giggle, which she then followed with, "We love you dumbass" to answer his question. He then seemed like he understood as the two just stood there in each others arms staring at one another intensely.

"Well I think i just realised something," He whispered as he slowly tucked her hair behind her ears, "I love you too" This made Frost uncharacteristically shy which he noticed as she looked down blushing.

He then moved his hand from her hair to her chin and gently redirected her gaze back to him, she rubbed against his hand as she loved how his hand felt against her skin. She then winked at him and smirked before the beautiful snow white hair transformed into an equally as beautiful glossy brown, the same happened in her eyes and he felt the warmth she started emitting. They then both leaned in and locked their lips together tight as Cisco in the cortex had just gotten his popcorn out of the microwave and sat at the monitors watching his dream ship intangle like a happy bunny.


End file.
